Dreams n' Cheese
by lilWolvie
Summary: Kurt falls asleep in class and has a strange dream involving Wolverine. What is going on and why is Wolvie wearin' a dog collar?? Find out! plz review!


Disclaimer: I do not own X Men! If you want me to own them, I'd gladly do so,but I don't own them. Poor me  
  
Authors Note: This is yet another stupid pointless fic I've written, but is good for a few laughs. Just a little sumthin inspired by a dream I had. This just goes ta show u what goes on in my little head.  
  
Summary: Kurt falls asleep in class and has a strange dream involving Wolverine. What is going on and why is Wolvie wearin' a dog collar?   
  
  
  
  
Dreams n' Cheese  
  
  
12:00, time for lunch. Kurt was in History class and he was incredibly bored. Spyke was also in his class sitting next to him.  
  
  
"Dude, vhat time do ve have lunch?"  
  
  
"I dunno Kurt, I think we got lunch at almost 1:00"  
  
  
"Oh man, this class is sooooo boring!"  
  
  
Kurt picked up his pencil and started twirling it in his fingers. He got so bored he fell asleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Kurt found himself in a big factory that smelled like cheese.  
  
  
"Vhere am I?"  
  
He looked around and found a sign on a door. He was in a cheese factory. All of a sudden he heard a loud noise and Wolverine came crashing through a window. Kurt jumped up and 'ported on top of one of the machines.  
  
  
"Whoa! Vhere did you come from?"  
  
  
Wolverine walked toward the machine where Kurt was and he had his claws extended. On each claw was a chunk of cheese. He jumped up where Kurt was and startd yelling  
  
"Cheeeeeeeeeeese!!!"  
  
  
Kurt was totally baffled and Wolverine started scaring him so he 'ported back to the ground. Wolverine jumped down, following him.  
  
  
"Cheese! You must eat cheese!"  
  
Wolverine pulled a hunk of cheese off one of his claws and threw it at Kurt.  
  
"Ok! ok man! I'll eat it!"  
  
He put the piece of cheese in his mouth and ate it. Just then Wolverine disappeared and Kurt found himself at school. He was wearing a kilt and a funny looking hat with a pom-pom.  
  
"Vhat the hell is going on?"  
  
The next thing he knew, he was getting worried about a dog he put in his locker. He *BAMFED* to his locker and opened it. Wolverine was crammed inside wearing a dog collar and holding a leash. Kurt looked at him and couldn't help laughing. Wolverine stared at him  
  
"Woof!"  
  
Kurt then grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the locker. Wolverine looked at Kurt's kilt.  
  
  
"Nice skirt"   
  
Kurt stuck out his tongue  
  
"It's a kilt!, Shut up!"  
  
Wolverine shrugged his shoulders and held out the leash.  
  
"Ya gotta walk me"  
  
Kurt looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Vhat?! Are you serious??!"  
  
Wolverine stood up.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, it's your dream"  
  
Kurt took the leash and began walking down the hallway, Wolverine trailing behind.   
  
As they were walking they heard light footsteps coming down the hall. Kitty phased through a wall infront of them. Wolverine and Kurt looked at her.  
  
  
"Come on you guys! You're like late for the pool party!"  
  
Kitty grabbed Kurts hand and dragged Kurt and Wolverine into a room with a big pool. There was no one there besides them but there was party stuff everywhere. Kitty jumped in the pool with all her clothes on and yelled to Kurt and Wolverine.  
  
"Come on in you fuzzy elf! Come on Dog Boy, the water's nice!"  
  
Wolverine growled  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that!"  
  
Kitty splashed him.  
  
"Call you what? Dog Boy!"  
  
He growled again and jumped in the pool, dragging Kurt behind who was still holding the leash. The three of them started splashing around in the pool. Kutr 'ported high in the air and yelled out  
  
  
"Fuzzy blue cannon ball!!"  
  
Wolverine and Kitty dove out of the way and Kurt splashed into the pool. Just as he landed everything began to shake and they all scrambled out of the pool. Kitty was running around the pool screaming  
  
"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!"  
  
Kurt yelled out  
  
"The Russians are coming! The Russians are coming!!"  
  
Wolverine stared at the ceiling that was crumbling before them.  
  
"It's an earthquake! Someone grab the oatmeal!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kurt woke up to Evan shaking him.  
  
"Come on dude! Wake up! It's time for lunch!"  
  
"Wha-Vhat? Wow that vas a weird dream"  
  
They started walking to the cafeteria and Kurt could have sworn he just saw Wolverine running down the hall dragging a leash behind.  
  
  
-The End (yes, it's really the end) 


End file.
